Kicker
by Arizo
Summary: She'd always found him fascinating. An AkoMusashi two-shot


Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and do not own Eyeshield 21.

**I just have one question for you all. Who missed me?**

They were the weird trio, the American football trio, the Demion Demons. Personally, Ako had always thought that "American Football trio" suited them the best. It was after all the only thing they had in common. Deimon Demons was out; for while they did all go to Deimon High; only Hiruma Youichi was a demon. Not a day went by without Hiruma blowing something up, shooting one of the members of his large arsenal at innocent bystanders, and having a Heaven versus Hell match with Deimon's very own angel Anezaki Mamori. While the others Kurita Ryoukan, and Takewaru Gen a.k.a Musashi were perfectly normal, other than the fact that well...okay…they were most definitely not normal. However, at the same time they were not demons. Therefore, it was not right to call them the Deimon Demons.

The three of them were most definitely, at least weird. Hiruma with his pointy teeth, and ears (with which he could hear a whispered conversation, from the other side of an American Football field) and violent tendencies; Hiruma Youichi was a definition of the word weird itself. Then there was Kurita. A great, big, fat, boy, with a head-shaped like a chestnut; he was the sweetest, most kind-hearted boy Ako had ever met. He would have been a best friend to many a girl here in Deimon, and the object of teasing by the boys. If, if he had not knocked a sumo wrestler through a wall with one wave of his arm the first day of school. Kurita Ryoukan was granted merely because he hung out with Hiruma. And then there was Musashi, where he had gotten that name from Takewaru Gen, nobody knew. Who looked a forty year old geezer, and unlike the other two of the group, didn't say much. (Kurita saying lots, only happily. Hiruma saying lots only, in a voice that scared…everyone) And Ako found Musashi fascinating, his –I look like a forty-year old but I'm really sixteen-it reminded Ako of a character in manga. Yes, they were all weird. However, calling them the weird trio would be mean. Since, everyone was weird in their own way, right? That's why Ako called them the American Football trio.

And they ruled the school. Okay, that statement needs to be rephrased. Hiruma ruled the school; and Musashi and Kurita followed Hiruma. Not one soul, would have been surprised if Hiruma, after highschool, took over Japan. No wait, took over the world. "He'd do it too." Sara had cried hysterically, on their fourth day of school, at lunch. "He'd take over the world, and enslave us all. I'll bet he forces us to build gigantic football stadiums, and monuments of GIGANTIC DEVILBATS." Sara said.

Mamori quickly placed a hand over the girl's mouth, otherwise she'd continue to holler, and yell. They'd already attracted the attention of said demon quarterback, and the rest of the American Football trio.

"But Mamo-chan, he would." Ako cried, "I'll bet he chains you up in this great big monument and puts a sign in blood over that says THE FATE OF ALL WHO OPPOSE ME and…then…and…" Mamori placed her hands over Ako's mouth.

"Hiruma-kun, is not a complete…The both of you are right I'm doomed." Mamori cried, and placed her head down on the table in defeat. "I'm doomed, my life will be over in years…months…days…I'm human I can't compete with a demon."

By this time Hiruma was howling with laughter. "I was whispering, how did he hear me?" Mamori asked. For a minute, all of the girls stared at the demons ears. "I don't know Mamo-chan. But…Hiruma-sama, he watches you," Said Ako. Sara nodded in agreement. "He looks at you like your some delicious treat."

"How exactly is this supposed to make me feel better? Mamori asked, frankly. Ako and Sara opened their mouths then closed them. "I guess it's not going to," Said Sara.

Musashi was Hiruma's friend. Everyone was scared of Hiruma's friends, and that included Ako. Even if she did find the kicker fascinating; she still wisely found him scary. And, she was wise enough, to not develop a crush on him. At least, that is what she liked to tell herself. She and Musashi did however, become better acquainted.

Hiruma and Mamori fought daily, on average three or four times a day. And every time the two had one of their mop versus machine gun battles, (Mamori had this ability where she could block bullets with cleaning supplies) everyone with a two hundred foot radius dove under the closest desk…and stayed there. This included Ako, and Sara, for awhile. Then during the daily Heaven versus Hell wars…Ako started to talk to Musashi. She wasn't sure what started it, she just started. Maybe because sitting against the wall, or leaning against the lockers was more comfortable then crouching under a desk. Or perhaps because Musashi was interesting to talk to; the least likely reason was because Ako had a fetish for young men who looked really old. Surprise-ingly, there were a lot of those walking around Japan. Not that it mattered, because Ako didn't have a fetish for men who looked older than they actually were.

And in this way the two became…acquainted, enough so that they greeted one-another in the hall. Perhaps they would have gone on, and become better friends. Perhaps they would not have. Would they have gotten to know each other as well as they did, if he hadn't left?

She'd had stayed late, doing research for a paper. Musashi had been sitting there, on a school bench, smoking. "Musashi-san," she said politely, bowing.

Then she'd continued on her way, but only after five steps…"Ako-san, would you sit with me a minute?" Musashi asked. She turned around, and looked at the kicker a moment. "Okay." She said.

"I guess," said Musashi, after she sat down, "This'll take more than a minute…but I need to talk to a neutral party, and you're one of the few people I know who won't run away, screaming something about Hiruma, the moment I talk to them." He smiled dryly. "So, I hope that I am not unconvincing you."

Ako shook her head, "No." She said. Musashi took a drag, and exhaled a mouth of smoke. "I never had any friends, until I met Hiruma and Kurita; I never really wanted any I suppose. For some reason they took an interest in me. They wanted me to join their team." Musashi shook his head. "Hiruma was feared in middle school too. I figured that he'd blackmail me into joining…but he didn't, and for that I respected him."

Musashi took another drag, and lost in thought for a minute. Then, "Their dream became my dream. We were all going to go to the Christmas Bowl together. And to do this we all enrolled in Shrinruji." Musashi laughed, "When Agon got Kurita kicked out…I'd never felt so mad in my life. I only realized afterwards, that that was because I cared that he'd hurt Kurita. That I cared because it felt like he'd taken the dream out of our reach."

Ako nodded. "I can imagine what that must have been like." Musashi smiled weakly, "Finally, we came to Deimon." Again Musashi broke off; he didn't speak again until he finished his cigarette.

"My father was very happy when I joined the team. He always said that I worked too hard, he was glad that I was getting some fun out of life. Now…I need to leave the school, leave the team to work at his company for him. I mean…it's not like he wants me to. He and my mom both think that I should continue my education and play American Football. But what can I do."

Ako nodded, "Either way, you're going to feel like you're letting someone down."

Musashi lit another cigarette. "Yeah, like that. Ako-san…I don't want an answer. I just wanted to talk to someone. Thank you."

Ako smiled, a blush forming on her face, "No big deal, Musashi-san."

"And well I could have talked to Anezaki about this, but…I figured that Hiruma's talking to her."

"Eh," said Ako, her mind unable to comprehend the idea of Hiruma and Mamori talking. Not shouting, or fighting…just talking. "Thanks again Ako-san." Said Musashi, and then he was gone.

Musashi didn't come to school the next day, or the day after that. After that Ako stopped looking for him. She didn't see or him again for a long time. It was in the beginning of her second year, she'd been sitting on a bench waiting for Mamori so that the two of them could walk home together. Lately Mamori's discussions as they walked home had been becoming stranger and stranger; at first it had been normal, Mamori all happy because her childhood friend Kobackaya Sena was entering the school.

"Sena got into to Deimon. I'm so proud of him."

And then the next day, she'd said:

"Sena joined the American Football team. Ah what if Hiruma bullies him."

A few days after that and this where when it had started to get crazy:

"I have joined the American Football team as a manager, to protect Sena."

And then every day after that had been something along the lines of:

"Grr…Hiruma-kun…grr."

Ako shook her head, Mamori was a bit strange to want to be anywhere within fifty yards of that guy. But she mused that it was because she was worried about Sena, since Sena was being forced to work for that guy.

"Poor Sena," Ako said quietly.

That's when she'd seen Musashi again. He'd been talking to Hiruma, about something. Ako hadn't stopped to look, the moment she saw Hiruma she'd dove under the bench. And there she stayed, until Musashi found her a good thirty minutes later.

"Ako-san," he said in greeting, then did a double-take. "Ako-san," he repeated bending down, "Why are you hiding under a bench?"

"Hiruma-san," Ako told him, in answer. Musashi nodded, "He's gone now," he told her.

Ako scrambled out from under the bench, and Musashi pulled her to her feet. "Are you back in school, now?" She asked.

Musashi had shaken his head. He'd told her that, he was here with his father's construction company. Hiruma had hired him to build an addition on the club house. And after that, she'd started seeing him more. Especially, after the team had gotten back from America. After the team got back from America the Deimon Devilbats didn't lose anymore, and the clubhouse got more and more additions added to it.

It was in the Deimon Devilbats match against Seibu that Musashi came back. Ako found out from Mamori, after the game.

"We lost," Mamori told the two of them sadly. "When we lose…Hiruma-kun…" Mamori smiled weakly, "Hiruma-kun always has a back-up plan. But…I think he thought that we really would win, after Musashi came back."

Ako choked on her drink. Musashi had come back. And she had to really re-think her feelings about the kicker. I mean she'd choked on her drink when she heard the guy's name. According to manga rule 247 that was a sure sign of attraction. And while she had tried to not develop a crush on him…sometimes things happen that are beyond one's control. Ako felt her cheeks heat up. Could she really like the kicker? Reading manga night and day had made Ako a very logical person, even if she did have slight fangirl tendencies. And being a very logical person, made Ako weigh the pros and the cons; somewhere in the back of her mind Ako acknowledged that because she was attracted to Musashi it meant that she was not a lesbian.

Musashi was gruff, but generally a nice person. He had a…a… (There were not words to describe how great his body looked) which was the result of playing football, and working at his Dad's construction company. He was loyal, determined, and a hard worker; all good qualities. Along with the fact that he looked older than he actually was; which was a good thing because apparently Ako did have a fetish for people who looked older than they actually were. Or maybe she just had a fetish for almost middle-age men. As for the cons; Musashi was Hiruma's friend. Enough said, although that would be no reason to reject somebody should they confess their undying love for you. Ako smiled at the mental image that flashed before her eyes and then firmly shook her head. Musashi would never do that. Besides from what Mamori had been telling her Hiruma was…decent to his comrades. Wouldn't he be decent to the loved ones of his comrades?

"Ako-chan," said Mamori, and Ako realized that Mamori had been waving her hand in front of her face.

"Ah yes Mamori-chan?" Ako asked, pulling her mind away from thoughts about Musashi. "I wanted to know if the two of you wanted to come to the next game; Deimon's match against the Bandou Spiders."

"Hiruma-san will be there right?" Ako asked, the blood draining from her face. While somewhere in the back of her brain she wondered if Musashi would like it if she came to see him play American Football. 'Manga rule 405, thoughts always leading back to him.' Ako thought…another sure sign of attraction.

Mamori laughed, "Don't worry Ako-san. He'll be in the Field and you'll be high up in the bleachers far away from him."

"Besides Ako-chan, don't you want to see Musashi-san play?" Sara asked, and Ako's face heated up. "What makes you say that?" She demanded, defensively.

"Well, you like him don't you?" Sara said, rather bluntly. Ako looked away, and didn't say anything. "I mean when he was in school the two of you always talked when Mamo-chan and Hiruma-sama were fighting. And then there were the times when…were a fight between the two of them would break out in the hallway, and you hid behind him. And then he'd put his arm around you…like he was protecting you."

By this time Ako's face was the color of the Deimon Devilbat's jerseys. "I don't remember that." She said. This was actually true, she hadn't notice Musashi putting his arm around her while she hid behind him, possibly because she'd be too scared of Hiruma.

Musashi was back in school after that. And suddenly everything was back to normal. The normal it had been before he'd left, that is. She met up with him the second day he was back in school.

"You are back now?" She asked, her heart speeding up. Manga rule 87, accelerated heart rate, means definite crush. She wondered if his heart was speeding up too. No…no…that was impossible, he was an associate of a demon. His heart didn't work the way normal's peoples did. Really, what a good manga this would make. There school time together; Hiruma was just like a character out of a manga. So, was Kurita with his enormous strength, Musashi with his old looking-ness, and Mamori with her blocking bullets with cleaning supplies.

"Hello, Ako-san." Musashi waved his hand in front of her face. Ako shook her head, and came out of her fantasy. "I'm sorry, Musashi-san, I have a lot on my mind. What were you saying?"

Musashi's cheeks went red for a minute, and then the blush was gone. "Ah I was…It's good to see you again, Ako-san. Perhaps you'd…?"

Musashi never got to finish his sentence because at that moment, there was a crash…and a loud bang. This was followed by the sound of an AK-47 going off. "HIRUMA-KUN YOU CAN'T…" Mamori's voice echoed down the hall, and everyone in the hall promptly dove, head first, into their lockers. "KEKEKEKEKEKE," was Hiruma's answering laugh, and challenge.

Musashi leaned against his own locker, and placed a restraining hand on Ako's shoulder, to prevent her from diving into a locker.

"I was going to suggest we go out for coffee after school today, so that we can catch up." Musashi told her. "But it sounds like classes are going to be postponed for awhile. "So why don't we just catch up right now."

Ako did go to the Deimon versus Bandou game. She and Sara sat side by side, on the very highest bleacher. As far away from Hiruma as they could possibly be. Yet, somehow he still managed to scare them. Storm clouds suddenly zoomed over head, a figure came out of the tunnel surrounded in black smoke which turned into bats and flew off. "I'm still scared." Said Sara, Ako nodded her agreement. A few minutes later it was revealed that the identity of Eyeshield 21 was none other than Sena a.k.a Mamori's childhood friend himself. And then he battled against another Eyeshield 21 who was supposed to be the original one, the one that really went to Notre Dame. Only, they found out later that he wasn't.

After the game Sara got distracted by this guy with dreadlocks, and Ako went off to find Mamori. And ran into Musashi; oh the ways of fate are cruel. "Musashi-san, have you seen Mamori-chan?" She asked him.

"Anezaki is taking a shower with Hiruma." Musashi told her calmly, looking out over the Field. Ako's mouth fell open, and she was fairly certain that her brain had broken. Musashi chuckled at the look on her face, "Not like that Ako-san."

Ako just nodded weakly, and accepted what Musashi told her. Even though she wasn't sure how else those words could be taken. "Ako-san, I'd like to ask you something." Musashi told her.

"What?"

Musashi ran a hand through his wet hair. "When we win the Christmas Bowl Ako-san, would you mind if afterwards I kissed you."


End file.
